Cuando me enamoré de ti
by rosa.chocolate
Summary: “¿Cuándo me enamoré de ti? Es difícil de responder. No pasó en un segundo, pero solo bastó un segundo, una caricia, para darme cuenta de lo mucho que me importabas, de lo mucho que te amaba” FELIZ NAVIDAD!


****

**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

Holá!!!

**FELIZ NAIDAD gente!!!  
espero que se la hayan pasado muy bonito y que santa les haya traido todos los regalos que pidieron.**

**Capu... trate de enviarte a emmett con un lindo moñito, pero que crees, no tenia tu direccion... u_u y bueeeno... creo que lo deje para mi en casa xD**

**bueno, bueno. dire que se suponia que yo no escribiria otra cosa que no fueran los fics que tengo subidos y que requieren mi completa atencion, pero, ¿que creen?**

**mi inspiracion dificilmente me hace caso. y llega en el momento que se le da la gana y con historias que no he pedido, pero bueno, al llegar que mas puedo hacer que escribir...**

**asi que... **

**Disfruten!!!**

* * *

**Cuando me enamoré de ti**

— Que tenga buena noche, Sr. Weasley —Se despidió el viejo Skuper, conductor del autobús Noctámbulo, mientras arrancaba de nuevo la marcha para seguir con la ruta de esa noche.

Ron sonrió de medio lado y echó su maleta al hombro mientras correspondía el gesto de despedida.

Suspiro ruidosamente para después dar media vuelta y quedar frente a su casa. Los diez años de trabajo realmente habían valido la pena. El mármol blanco que decoraba toda la construcción de dos pisos lucía fenomenal. Abrió la rejilla principal y se movió lentamente por el camino de piedras que lucía muy bien con pasto a cada lado y flores de todos colores por las orillas. Hermione se había esmerado mucho las últimas semanas.

El viaje fue realmente largo y cansado. Después de mas de tres semanas de una misión en Australia tuvo que tomar un traslador a Japón, de ahí tomar uno a la India, después tomar otro mas que lo llevara a Turquía, Aparecerse en Alemania y viajar por mas de tres horas en escoba hasta llegar al cuartel de Aurores, en Inglaterra, para al fin reportarse. Después de que lo retuvieran por casi una hora para registrar su llegada, estaba muy cansado y con tan poca magia que no pudo Aparecerse en su casa y como un traslador no es capaz de acceder a su casa, tuvo que optar por el viejo autobús Noctámbulo.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro al llegar a la puerta, todos sus huesos tronaron al mismo tiempo. Pero aun y con todo lo cansado que se encontraba en ese momento, debía admitir que estaba ansioso por llegar, llevaba extrañando horrores a su familia por semanas.

Abrió la puerta y de inmediato vio el reloj que estaba justo en la pared a un lado de la entrada, las 9:30. Hermione probablemente ya había mandado a dormir a los niños; pero, siendo viernes por la noche y recién empezadas las vacaciones, difícilmente estarían durmiendo ya.

— ¡Ya llegué familia! —Gritó entrando de lleno a la luz del recibidor. Dejó a un lado de la entrada su maleta, caminó hacia la sala esperando escuchar el correr por las escaleras de sus pequeños diablillos propios.

Caminaba masajeándose el cuello hasta llegar a la entrada de la sala. Había tres sillones alineados en U frente a la chimenea donde las fotos mostraban el crecimiento de su familia.

Fue directo al sillón frente a la chimenea y se dejó caer ruidosamente. Debían estar bromeando, normalmente al primer grito ellos llegaban enseguida.

— ¡¿Familia?! —Gritó de nuevo. Tardó unos cuantos segundo, pero esta vez al parecer si fue escuchado.

Los pasos atropellados en la escalera se escuchaban fuertes y desesperados.

— ¡PAPÁ! —Una aguda voz familiar inundó la habitación y una pequeñita de diez años se hundió en su pecho con un enorme abrazo.

— Hola, Rosie —Saludo Ron con una enorme sonrisa correspondiendo al abrazo. Besó la roja cabeza de su pequeña mientras acariciaba repetidas veces los suaves cabellos rizados.

— ¡PAPÁ! —Unos nuevos brazos llegaron para colgarse en su cuello.

— Hola campeón —Abrazó al pequeño de ocho años que mostraba una radiante sonrisa mientras sus ojitos se iluminaban de alegría.

Ron los abrazó más fuertemente a ambos, realmente los había extrañado más de lo que pensó.

Se separó de ellos después de algunos minutos y recibió una avalancha de besos que correspondió gustoso.

— ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te golpearon mucho? ¿Mataste a los malos? ¿Metiste a muchos a la cárcel? —Inició el interrogatorio el pequeño Hugo de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa a la espera de las respuestas.

— ¿Qué tal la cultura de los magos donde fuiste? ¿Aprendiste muchas cosas? —Los intereses de Rose salían a relucir de inmediato, siendo estos totalmente contrarios a los de su hermano. Como lo eran siempre.

— Wow, wow, wow, tranquilos. Son muchas preguntas a la vez —Ron frenó el interrogatorio de inmediato y dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la sala.

Ahí, parada de brazos cruzados y apoyándose a la pared conteniendo todo su peso en un solo pie, su esposa se hallaba a la espera de que finalizara la bienvenida que le daban los niños. Su mirada se perdía en un punto fijo de la pared y una pequeña sonrisa marcaba sus labios mientras los humedecía a cada momento; su cabello, que llegaba hasta casi media espalda, se removió lentamente cuando Hermione empezó a girar la cabeza para observar a su marido. Sonrió ampliamente para él antes de hablar.

— Bienvenido a casa, Ron.

Ron quitó a los niños de su regazo y caminó rápidamente hacia su esposa, la tomó con una mano por la cintura y con la otra de su cuello y tomándola desprevenida la besó.

Fue un beso largo y suave, llevaba semanas extrañándola ampliamente; las manos de Hermione se guiaron por su cuello hasta empezar a remover su cabello una y otra vez. _Ah…_ Suspiro internamente Ron. No se podía equivocar, los dos extrañaron eso.

— Puaj, ¡que asco! —La voz asqueada de Hugo resonó en la sala.

— ¡Dejen de hacer eso! —Exclamó Rose haciendo una mueca de asco y volteando la mirada.

Ron y Hermione se separaron mientras sonreían ampliamente; Hermione negó con la cabeza varias veces para después tomar a su marido de la mano y dar algunos pasos hacia sus hijos.

— No se expresen así, algún día ustedes también querrán besar a alguien que aman.

Hugo solo hizo una dramatización de él mismo vomitando y sintiéndose horrorizado por el simple pensamiento.

— Yo jamás besaré a un chico, todos ellos son un reverendo fastidio —Dijo Rose sentándose a un lado del lugar que había ocupado sus padres en el sillón.

— Esa es mi pequeña niña, siempre tal inteligente. —Señaló Ron removiendo el cabello de su hija varias veces— Tienes toda la razón, los chicos son unos idiotas, así que tú no besarás a nadie hasta que cumplas los treinta.

Rose empezó a sonreír gustosa por los cumplidos de su padre. Su madre por otro lado negó repetidas veces antes de ponerse de pie.

— No creo que sigas diciendo eso cuando entres a Hogwarts —Murmuró Hermione tan bajo que nadie escuchó, o Ron no quiso escuchar— Ron, cariño, ¿tienes hambre?

— Seguro que si. —Respondió de inmediato acompañado de una sonrisa— Sabes que la comida de los hoteles jamás ha sido mi favorita.

— Iré a preparar la cena —Empezó a caminar a la cocina— Niños, no molesten mucho a su padre, debe estar muy cansado como para relatar su viaje —Agregó y les envió una mirada que trasformó esa frase en una advertencia.

— Si, mamá —Respondieron los dos a coro y cabizbajos.

Cuando Hermione se fue Ron sonrió y atrajo a sus hijos hacia sí.

— Bueno, que no me puedan preguntar no significa que no pueda hacerlo yo. ¿Qué tal las cosas estas últimas semanas?

— Fenomenales —Empezó Hugo emocionado— James ya regresó de Hogwarts para pasar Navidad con la familia. Lo vinos la semana pasada, nos conto muchísimas historias del colegio. Ya quiero ir papá, ya quiero ir. —Agregó emocionado y Ron sonrió— Ya tiene muchos amigos y ya encontró muchos de los pasadizos secretos que tú y mi tío George siempre nos platican, todo gracias al mapa del Merodeador que le dio mi tío Harry, aunque… —Se quedó pensativo un minuto con una mano sobre su mentón— dice que ha tenido mas detenciones de lo que mi tío Harry y mi tía Ginny desearían.

Ron soltó una sonora carcajada. Ese chiquillo le hacía honor a su nombre: James Sirius Potter. Seguramente su abuelo y el viejo Sirius Black estarían muy orgullosos de él si vivieran.

— Tienes razón Hugo, tus tíos no desearían que eso pasara, aunque ya estaban preparados. Conocen muy bien a su hijo. —Se quedó unos segundos más perdido en sus propios recuerdos de juventud. Si sus hijos supieran lo que él, junto a Harry y Hermione hicieron en sus días… Bueno, probablemente eso no sería algo bueno. Los pequeños conocían todas las historias, pero los detalles, las detenciones, las peleas, pocas veces las mencionaban por completo— Y tu Rose, ¿Qué me cuentas?

Volteó la cara para buscar a Rose. Estaba sentada en el suelo con un libro abierto en sus manos muy concentrada en su contenido.

— Rose, ¿Qué tienes ahí? —Preguntó Ron acercándose a ella.

— Un álbum de fotografías. —Respondió poniéndose de pie y yendo a sentarse junto a su papá.

— ¿Un álbum de fotos? —Se quedó extrañado un segundo. No recordaba ese encuadernado en piel y esas marcas de antigüedad en las orillas.

— Ah si, lo encontramos en el desván hace un rato. —Comentó Hugo acercándose a ver las fotos— Por eso no te escuchamos llegar, estábamos buscando los adornos navideños y nos encontramos con esto en el viejo baúl de mamá.

— Si, y que Hugo no dejará de hacer una pregunta a mamá por cada fotografía influyó en que nos quedáramos por mas de dos horas haya arriba.

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó Hugo y estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a su hermana, pero la mirada represiva de su padre lo impidió— Que tú ya conozcas todas las historias de pies a cabeza no significa que yo también. Aun hay cosas que quiero preguntar.

Ron empezó a hojear el álbum. No lo conocía porque era de Hermione, de los días del colegio, jamás lo había visto.

— Parece que hacías enojar mucho a mamá, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Hugo refiriéndose a una de las primeras fotos, de hecho la primera foto que se tomaron en primer curso. Ron refunfuñaba para tomarse la foto y trataba de huir, Hermione lo jalaba dentro del marco mientras Harry se reía de los dos. Después Hermione ponía esa mirada asesina y Ron accedía al fin a tomarse la foto.

Ron recordaba perfectamente ese día. Fue el último día del curso y Hermione quiso una foto de recuerdo para sus padres. Él al final no pudo negarse, un tanto renuente, pero lo hizo.

— Si Hugo, la hacía enojar mucho. —Concedió mientras fueron pasando las páginas; en la mayoría de las fotos estaban peleando, en las que Hermione no aparecía enojada era porque Ron no estaba en ella— Pero era mi forma de decirle que la quería.

— Entonces no deberían de regañarme cada que golpeo a Rose —Dijo Hugo de repente y abrazó a su hermana mayor por los hombros— Es mi forma muy personal de decirle que la quiero —Agregó con una sonrisa y Rose hizo una mueca.

— Yo diría que es tu forma muy personal de intentar que yo cometa homicidio.

— ¿Homicidio? ¿Qué es homicidio?

— Nada, Hugo —Intervino Ron— no le hagas caso a tu hermana. Solo que no debería estar leyendo los papales de papá —Ron le lanzó una mirada inquisitoria a su hija, por lo que Rose volteó la mirada para hacerse la desentendida— ¿Terminaron de ver el álbum?

— No, nos quedamos en… —Hugo empezó a mover las hojas rápidamente— Aquí —Señaló una foto de tercer curso donde solo salían Ron y Hermione; al igual que en todas, Ron estaba haciendo enfadar a Hermione.

— Oye papá. —Habló Rose con ese tono de voz que siempre la caracterizaba, y a su madre por igual, cuando tenía un interrogante en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasó, Rose?

— Hay una historia que no conozco, bueno de parte tuya no. Mamá me la ha contado cientos de veces, pero tu versión no —Ron alzó la ceja esperando que soltara la pregunta de una vez— Papá, ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mamá?

Ron se quedó sin palabras. No era para nada un tema del que antes hubieran hablado y Rose, aun y con toda su curiosidad, jamás había preguntado. Ron sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Ya comenzaste a leer las novelas románticas de tu madre, verdad?

Rose se sonrojó un poco.

— Hace rato dijiste que nunca besarías a un chico, eso para mi significa que no te interesa nada de romance. ¿Por qué quieres hablar de un tema del que no hay algo que te interese?

— Pues porque la historia de ustedes dos es muy bonita. Ya conozco la versión de mamá, quiero la tuya —Ron aun la veía no muy convencido— ¿Quieres un motivo lógico? —Ron no contestó nada, se limitó a cerrar los ojos un segundo. Rose suspiró para después iniciar un discurso— La sobrevivencia de la especie humana se basa en relaciones… humanas. El hecho de que en este momento de mi vida, teniendo diez años, no me interese para nada eso y que no quiera creer que algún día me enamoraré, no significa que algún día no vaya a pasar. Soy una mujer, y teniendo en cuenta lo bonita que es mamá, hay muchas posibilidades de que sea igual de bonita que ella, por lo tanto hay muchísimas posibilidades de que cuando tenga edad de ello los muchachos me busquen, más cuando entre a Hogwarts. Por ello quiero conocer qué es el romance y saber cuando un muchacho esté interesado realmente en mí. Y he ahí una buena explicación de porque quiero saber cuándo te enamoraste de mamá.

Ron se quedó perplejo por varios minutos. Hasta que reaccionó espantado.

— ¡Hermione!

— ¿Qué pasó, Ron? —Se escuchó la voz de Hermione desde la cocina combinada con los ruidos del aceite caliente y el microondas funcionando.

— ¡Hermione! —Repitió Ron. Hermione apareció en la entrada medio minuto después.

— ¿Qué pasó, Ron? —Preguntó algo espantada y llevando un sartén de comida en la mano.

— Escúchame bien. —Empezó alarmado y con cara de espanto— Nada de libros para esta niña en todas las vacaciones, nada de estudio, mucha televisión, mucho juego y mucho chocolate. Está empezando a hablar igual que tú, pero cuando tenías quince. ¡A penas tiene diez! Eso no me gusta para nada. —La alarmada voz de Ron resonó en toda la habitación, pero no fue más fuerte que la carcajada que soltó Hermione— Esto es muy serio, Hermione, no te rías.

— Hay Ron… Por favor, no te alarmes. Y ¿Qué es eso de que habla como yo a los quince?

— ¡SI! No entiendo la mayor parte de lo que dice.

— Entonces deberías prestar mayor atención a lo que tu hija intenta pedirte. —Dirigió su mirada a su hija— ¿Qué le pediste a tu papá, Rose?

— Solamente le pedí que me contara cuando se enamoro de ti, mamá.

Hermione hizo un gesto conmovida, pero antes de poder decir algo corrió inexplicablemente a la cocina. Aunque un olor extraño que llegó hasta ellos segundos después les dio la razón.

— Papá… por favor… —Suplicó Rose con su mentón temblando y sus ojitos cristalinos. Y una cara de lo mas angelical posible. Ron no pudo decir no.

— De acuerdo. Siéntate. —Rose sonrió de inmediato y se sentó en el suelo frente a su papá.

— Yo no quiero escuchar cursilerías de niñas, me voy a mi cuarto.

— De ninguna manera jovencito. Usted se queda. —Respondió Ron jalando a su hijo del brazo para que se sentara. Después de todo, estaba seguro que tal vez algún día le serviría saber esa historia. No sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior le decía que su hijo sería un cabeza dura igual que él.

Hugo, a regañadientes, se quedó en la sala, se acostó en el sillón mas alejado, aun así con total capacidad de escuchar toda la historia.

— Bueno Rose, lo que quieres que te cuente es…

— Cuando te enamoraste de mamá.

— Mmm… Eso no te lo puedo decir porque ni yo mismo lo se. —Rose se quedó confundida ante la oración— Lo que pasa es que no hay un momento en el que me haya enamorado de tú mama, muchas cosas influyeron para que yo la amara. En mis memorias, solo esta el momento exacto en que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ella. ¿Te basta con eso? —Rose asintió de inmediato con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ron relajo su espalda en el sillón, su idea de llegar después de casi un arduo mes fuera de casa no iba mucho con lo que estaba pasando; bueno, solo la cena iba según sus planes. Sonrió, aun así era divertido recordar buenos momentos.

— Cuarto curso, madrugada después del horripilante baile de Navidad —Dijo Ron para ubicarlos en un tiempo preciso.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota, soy un completo idiota, solo a mi se me ocurre pelearme con Hermione en plena fiesta. Y ahora estoy caminando como loco de un lado a otro del pasillo sin poder dormir. Esto solo me pasa a mi; se suponía que esta tenía que ser una noche agradable, fue el primer baile al cual asistimos, teníamos que haber, no se, disfrutado un poco la noche. Había un excelente grupo tocando y comida para aventar hacia arriba. ¿Qué rayos me pasó?_

_¡Oh, si! Viktor Krum fue lo que me pasó. _

_Creo que mejor dejo de dar vueltas, me estoy mareando, y mas con ese recuerdo. Mejor me siento en la banca que está cerca de la entrada a la Sala Común. _

_Aun no puedo creer que Hermione haya ido con ese idiota, mal jugador de Quidditch, y que ni siquiera sabe hablar bien nuestra lengua. ¿Qué tan difícil es decir Hermione? Her…mi…o…ne. ¿Ven? Es fácil. Pero ¡AH! Quiero tener una bludger cerca y tirársela en la cara, haber si se con algunos dientes menos Hermione sigue fijándose en él. _

_Pero… ¿Por qué me interesa tanto el hecho de que ella hubiera ido con el tonto de Vicky?_

_Ah… pues porque…, porque… porque está entablando relación con el enemigo, eso es algo que no se le hace a un amigo, menos a Harry. Si, es por eso exactamente por lo que estoy molesto y Harry debería de estarlo también, pero como no lo está, yo lo puedo estar por los dos. _

_Toda la fiesta fue un asco, aunque… Si, debo admitir que la entrada de los campeones estuvo genial, bueno la entrada de Hermione estuvo genial, bueno en realidad Hermione estuvo genial, se veía linda. _

_¿Linda? ¿Acabo de pensar que se veía linda?_

_Ok, debo admitir que la túnica que llevaba le quedaba muy bien, el azul le queda bien. Y su cabello luce mucho mejor liso y brillante, llevaba unos delicados aretes pequeños y una pulsera de plata que casi nadie notó, aunque yo si, ¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué será que la imagen de ella no puede salir ni un segundo de mi cabeza? ¿Por qué la recuerdo tan nítidamente? No hay algo que pueda recordar tan claramente a excepción de ella, ni siquiera a mi pareja, ¿era Padma o Parvati? ¡AH! Me voy a volver loco. _

_Lo mejor será dejar de pensar en eso, mejor me iré a dormir, no tarda en amanecer y no quiero que Harry se percate de que me salí del cuarto. _

— _Luces de Colores —Susurré tan bajo como pude a la Señora Gorda, no quiero un escándalo por mi salida furtiva. La Sra. Gorda está tan dormida que solo al escuchar la contraseña me dejó pasar sin siquiera ver quien soy. Je je je, es genial. _

_Creo que ya me esta dando de nuevo sueño, estoy empezando a bostezar. Lo bueno que aun son vacaciones. _

_Hay que caminar sigilosamente, no vaya ser que alguien se de cuenta que estoy despierto tan temprano, o tan tarde, según lo vean. Imagino que son como las cinco de la mañana._

_Ya casi llego a las escaleras. _

— _Ron… —Un susurro logró que me congelara ahí mismo. No podía equivocarme, había sido la voz de Hermione la que había escuchado. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, después de lo que había pasado esa noche seguramente aun tenía unas cuantas toneladas de cosas por las que gritarme._

_Ni modo, tenía que afrontar lo que fuera._

_Me di media vuelta dispuesto a tratar de calmas las cosas._

— _Juro que no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo quería tomar… —Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. No hay nadie mas aquí, excepto yo. Quien sabe, tal vez estoy delirando, mejor me voy rápido a mi cuarto._

— _Ron… —No, no estoy soñando, estoy seguro que no es un sueño, ni un fantasma, es la voz de Hermione. _

_Tengo que empezar a buscar, debe estar por aquí en alguna parte._

_Y ya se donde debe estar. La montaña de libros que está en la mesa frente a la chimenea me dice todo. _

_Si, como lo pensé. Hermione se quedó dormida en el sillón. ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo aquí toda la noche?_

Maldiciones y Embrujos de cuidado. _Era el título del libro que estaba como primero en la pila. _Cómo hechizar hasta morir a aquel gusano insensible que…_ La primera línea del libro no es muy alentadora. Solo espero que Hermione no haya leído esos libros pensando en mí._

— _Idiota… _

_Se me enchinó la piel, Hermione debe haber despertado por el ruido que hice. Un momento, no he hecho ningún ruido, he tenido cuidado en ello. _

_Tengo que darme la vuelta y afrontar las cosas. Un suspiro fuerte y a afrontar lo que sea. Pies, muévanse, muévanse, ¡He dicho que se muevan! Bien, ya me moví. _

_Pero si Hermione está profundamente dormida. No pude evitar sonreír. Ahí dormida, quieta, incluso parecía un ángel. Me senté en el suelo, a su lado. Lleva puesta una piyama azul, ¿Qué tiene ella con el azul? ¿Le gustará mucho? Tal vez, algún día, se lo pregunte. _

_Está acostada boca arriba con la cabeza viendo directamente hacia mí, una de sus manos la tiene sobre su estómago y la otra a un lado de su cuerpo pegada al respaldo del sillón. Su respiración es lenta, pero profunda, su pecho se infla muchísimo en cada respiración, ¡UF! Hasta parece anormal. _

_Removió un poco su cabeza y varios mechones rizados de su cabello, que vuelve a ser rizado después de la larga noche de tener el cabello lacio, le cayeron a la cara. Se le ve mucho mejor el cabello liso, pero por alguna razón me gusta rizado, no se, debe ser divertido jugar con cada rizo y ver como lo estiras y vuelve a su estado original. A esa conclusión he llegado en los últimos días que no dejo de mirarla._

_¿Por qué no dejo de mirarla? _

_Si lo supiera tal vez dejaría de hacerlo, pero no puedo y lo único que he descubierto al paso de los días es que es mas divertido que nunca estar a su lado y pelear. ¡Merlín! No se que haría sin sus peleas. Son como la comida diaria, no la puedes remplazar por el almuerzo o la cena, porque la comida es la más necesaria del día para sobrevivir. La verdad es que eso se escucha bastante dramático, lo reconozco, pero así es más o menos como se siente. _

_Hace cuatro años que la conozco, nunca me había percatado de que fuera tan bonita. Ok, si, lo reconozco es bonita. Tal vez el hecho de mi descuido fue que no me había dado cuenta de que era una chica…_

—Hermione, Neville tiene razón: tú eres una chica...

_Esa fue una frase estúpida, la verdad, lo reconozco. Pero lo que le dije, lo dije simplemente porque…, porque…, pues porque algunas veces soy un estúpido. _

_Claro que sabía que era una chica, pero hasta ese momento dejó de ser una chica-hermana –que es como veo a Ginny- para ser solo… una chica. Y ¿Por qué una chica__-__hermana pasa a ser solo una chica? ¿Cuándo pasa eso?_

_Oh si, cuando quieres que esa chica-hermana te acompañe a un baile de navidad solo siendo una chica. _

_No, no, yo no acabo de pensar todas esas incoherencias. No, no, no es mi mente quien esta hablando en este segundo, bueno literalmente si es mi mente, pero eso último son pensamientos que se deberían de quedar encerrados en una parte de mi cerebro, pero que están tratando de apoderarse de mi y no debo dejar que eso suceda. _

— _Ron… —De nuevo mi nombre en sus labios. ¿Qué esta pasando esta noche? ¿Estará soñando conmigo? Estoy perplejo ante ese simple pensamiento, seguramente esta teniendo una pesadilla— Eres un idiota —Si, una pesadilla. _

_Está empezando a mover mucho la nariz, hace un mohín extraño en los labios, seguramente sus rizos le están molestando; no será para nada bueno que despierte y yo esté cerca, así que… lo mejor será quitarle esos estorbosos rizos del rostro. _

_Con sutil cuidado muevo mi mano hasta su rostro y lentamente empiezo a quitar los cabellos de su cara y los coloco tras su oreja, si, todo fue bien, no se ha despertado. _

_¿Por qué continúo acariciando su cara?_

_Porque es suave, cálida, tiene un color a perlado que no he visto en ninguna otra chica antes y porque sus mejillas siempre parecen tener un cálido rubor cuando estoy demasiado cerca. Y porque simplemente no se me da la gana detenerme. _

_Es mi noche, es mi mano, y si, es su cara, pero esta dormida, ¿Qué podría pasar?_

_Repentinamente sus labios empiezan a moverse muy lentamente. Está sonriendo, ¿Qué sucede? Seguramente su pesadilla cambio por un lindo sueño en el que yo ya no existo. _

_Acaricio su frente y su mejilla una y otra vez, no me voy a cansar de hacerlo tan pronto como pensé. De hecho dudo que me canse de hacerlo, no es como una carga, es una satisfacción._

_Sonrió ante la nueva estupidez que mi mente plantea. _

_¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué diablos le esta pasando a mi mente?_

_¡Es Hermione, Hermione Granger la que tengo frente a mí! La sabelotodo niña insoportable que conocí un día en el vagón del expreso del colegio, que le encanta ser sabelotodo corrigiéndome a cada segundo que pasa, haciéndose la insoportable cada vez que tengo tarea, siendo una insufrible cabezona en cada nueva pelea que empieza… o empiezo; si, como sea. Es una arrogante cuando se le infla el pecho con cada respuesta correcta que puede decir ante un profesor, es una barbera ante cada profesor con sus siempre atinadas agregados sobre algún tema de sabrá que libro leyó; ¡ah! Eso me recuerda, también es un ratón de biblioteca que se sabe de la A a la Z todos y cada uno de los títulos de los libros que conserva la biblioteca y sé que para cuando salgamos del colegio conocerá el contenido de absolutamente todos. _

_¡¿Por qué rayos no puedo dejar de sonreír ante el recuerdo de todo lo que odio de ella?!_

_Porque cuando me corrige siento que se preocupa por mi; cuando es insoportable, obligándome a hacer la tarea, se que es porque está al pendiente de mí; porque cada vez que es una insufrible cabezona yo soy de igual manera un insufrible cabezón que no la dejará ganar tan fácilmente; porque cada vez que es arrogante con los maestros, cada que muestra lo espectacular que es, lo inteligente que es, a mi se me infla el pecho al saber que es mi mejor amiga; porque el hecho de que sea un ratón de biblioteca no me hace olvidar que aun y con todo lo amante de libros que es siempre es capaz de regalarme una sonrisa y concederme un día en el patio, a la orilla del lago, junto a mí, solo porque se lo pedí. _

_Si, por todo eso y por muchas otras cosas más son por lo que no puedo dejar de sonreír._

_Y… ¿eso que significa?_

_Mmm… la verdad por el momento no me importa. _

_Yo sigo contemplando sus labios… No, no dije labios, me refiero a su cara, su cara por completo, no es que tenga nada contra sus labios, son muy lindos, pequeños y de color carmesí siempre, sin ningún detalle de maquillaje para adquirir ese color, puesto que es su color natural, solo los vi diferentes hace cinco días que los llevaba con un color arena y en el baile de Navidad que tenían un toque de rojo. No, no es que yo los viera tan seguidamente, pero es que… es que… llaman la atención. Si, eso es, llaman la atención. _

_¿Solo será a mí?_

_Mis puños se tensaron y la sonrisa de mis labios se desvaneció en un segundo. _

_Si alguien más, alguna vez, se atreve a pensar en sus labios de una manera no santa juro ante lo más sagrado que puede apreciar un hombre: el Quidditch, que me las pagará, juro que me las pagará. No quiero que nadie se acerque a ella, mas que yo. _

_Ok, tengo que mover un poco mi cabeza. ¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Qué fue ese pensamiento de haya atrás? ¿Quidditch? ¿Me las pagará? ¿Por qué no quiero que nadie más, aparte de yo, se acerque a ella? _

_Me estoy volviendo loco, tal vez mañana vaya a uno de esos loqueros muggles, no, esos vuelven a uno mas loco, ¿uno mágico? No, todos en el mundo mágico se enterarían._

_Creo que yo solo tendré que averiguar qué rayos me pasa. _

_Se está empezando a mover mucho, tal vez no tarda en despertar. Vuelvo a empezar a acariciar su mejilla. Parece calmarse, detuvo el movimiento. La sonrisa regresó a mis labios. Y a los suyos también, pero esta vez más intensamente y se humedeció los labios de una manera tan lenta y sutil que me hipnotizó, y por eso no estoy completamente seguro de la razón que me hace acercarme lentamente a ella y cerrar los ojos cuando ya siento su respiración junto a mi cara. Y tampoco se por qué rocé mis labios con los suyos sintiendo una calidez inexplicable y mucho menos sabré por qué esa calidez logró que mi estómago empezara a removerse inesperadamente como si cientos y cientos, no, miles y miles de… ¿mariposas? revolotearan dentro de mi. _

_Detuve mi respiración cuando me di cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo. _

_¡Estaba besando a Hermione Granger!_

_¡Estaba besando a mi mejor amiga!_

_¡¿Qué rayos me sucede?!_

_¡¿La última neurona de mi cerebro había muerto acaso?!_

_¡Rayos, rayos, rayos!_

_Me separé de ella y casi caigo de espaldas, me sostuve con la palma de mis manos. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y parecieron responderse cientos de preguntas en ese momento. Por lo menos todos y cada uno de los porque que esa noche se presentaron ante mi y de una manera tan simple que me sentí estúpido. _

_¿Por qué me interesa tanto el hecho de que ella hubiera ido con el tonto de Vicky?__ Porque soy un celoso y no quiero que ese idiota búlgaro esté cerca de ella y porque yo quería ser su pareja. _

_¿Por qué será que la imagen de ella no puede salir ni un segundo de mi cabeza? __Porque ella forma parte de todo lo que soy. Porque su imagen me acompaña a todos los lugares a donde voy, porque no quiero que se separe de mi ni un solo segundo. _

_¿Por qué no dejo de mirarla? __Porque es hermosa, porque para mi es la persona más hermosa de todo el mundo. _

_¿Por qué una chica-hermana pasa a ser solo una chica? __Porque esa chica-hermana tiene que pasar a ser solo una chica para pode intentar, ahora, dejar de ser solo una chica para ser MI chica._

_¿Por qué continúo acariciando su cara? __Porque me gusta la sutileza de su piel, porque a parte de todo lo que me gusta de ella como persona debo admitir que ella es realmente linda, no, linda no, preciosa, hermosa, perfecta. _

_¡¿Por qué rayos no puedo dejar de sonreír ante todo lo que odio de ella?! __Porque aun y todo lo que pueda odiar de ella, esas cosas también son todo lo que me encanta de ella. _

_¿Por qué no quiero que nadie más, aparte de yo, se acerque a ella? __Porque mis celos se ampliaran a cualquiera que desee mirarla. _

_Sonreí mas tranquilo; tengo ganas de soltarme a carcajadas. _

_Todos los por qué se respondían con una sencilla frase. _

_Porque la amo. _

— Creo que eso es todo. Después, casi convertido un zombi por la tremenda iluminación que tuvo mi mente, me fui a mi cuarto. A la mañana siguiente aun y con mi descubrimiento no hice nadas mas aparte de encelar mas a su madre cada día que pasaba y lograr así unos cuantos nuevos disgustos cada vez mas fuertes. —Terminó Ron poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa en los labios. No les contó exactamente todos sus recuerdos, fue solo el cascaron, los detalles en general que pasaron esa madrugada, las idioteces que pensó su mente sería mejor resguardaras para él.

— Papá, fue muy lindo… —Sollozó Rose con unos cristalizados ojos a punto de llorar.

— Fue muy cursi —Aseguró Hugo algo asqueado y listo para retirarse a su cuarto.

— Claro que no, Hugo, fue el relato mas lindo que he escuchado en mi vida —Rose corrió a los brazos de su padre y lo abrazo fuertemente— Gracias, papá.

— De nada, cariño, de nada —Dijo cargando a su hija entre sus brazos y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

— ¡A cenar! —La voz de Hermione se escuchó fuerte y claro en la sala.

— ¡Ya vamos! —Respondió Ron bajando a Rose de entre sus brazos y mandándolos a lavarse las manos.

Ron se quedó un poco mas en la sala para recoger el álbum de fotografías y guardarlo en un lugar seguro, no lejos en el desván donde difícilmente podría ver esos recuerdos que tanta felicidad le traían.

— ¿Así que ya respondiste a la pregunta de Rose? —Preguntó Hermione a un lado de Ron.

— Si, creo que quedó más que satisfecha —Contestó dejando el álbum sobre la chimenea.

— Si, es lo que imaginé. La historia fue muy linda, no me la sabía —La voz de Hermione guardaba algo de felicidad contenida. Tenía las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y se paseaba de un lado a otro de Ron con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Nunca lo preguntaste.

— La verdad nunca me imagine que era algo que realmente necesitaba saber. Pero ahora que lo sé tengo algo que reclamarte.

Ron empezó a temblar de inmediato, ¿la felicidad de Hermione sería por el gusto que le daba el regañarlo? Esperaba fervientemente que no fuera así.

— ¿Qu-qué hi-ce mal? —Tartamudeó.

— ¿Te parece poco el haber besado a una chica indefensa mientras dormía plácidamente? —Hermione empezó a girar alrededor de Ron, acechándolo.

— Pero Hermione… —Ron colocó sus manos como una barrera entre Hermione y él. Esperaba que su esposa ya hubiera guardado la varita.

— ¿No crees que fue un atrevimiento besarla y no dejar que decidiera si quería corresponder?

— Her-Hermione —La sonrisa en sus labios no presagiaba nada bueno.

— ¿Y no crees que debí de haberme enterado que mi primer beso me fue robado por el idiota que tengo ahora por esposo?

— Her-Her… ¿Qué dijiste? —Ron se quedó quieto varios segundos, ¿Enserio sus oídos no acababan de jugarle una broma?

— Lo que oíste, idiota.

— Pero Viktor…

— El me besó al final del curso. —Hermione al fin se detuvo y se puso de espaldas a Ron cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Tómala, Vicky! —Exclamó Ron gustoso alzando un puño por encima de su cabeza como un triunfador.

Hermione se dio media vuelta y lo observó. Aun parecía ese niño de catorce años que de pronto odio a su estrella favorita de Quidditch solo por salir con su mejor amiga.

— Nunca cambiarás… —Susurró Hermione sonriendo y negando una y otra vez.

— Así me quieres —Respondió Ron abrazándola suavemente y acercándose a sus labios para robarle un nuevo beso.

_¿Cuando me enamore de ti? Es una pregunta un tanto difícil de contestar. De ti me enamoré poco a poco cada día desde ese primer momento que te conocí en el expreso. No es fácil explicar, pero así pasó. _

_Tal vez me enamoré en una de tantas regañadas que me diste en la biblioteca; o cuando te preocupabas por mí por simplemente hacerlo; tal vez en alguna tarde en los jardines del colegio en los que te contemplaba sin que te dieras cuentas; tal vez fue en cada uno de los arranques de celos que me daban; o tal vez en una de tantas peleas que tuvimos por todo lo largo y ancho del colegio; o tal vez…_

_Bueno…_

_El cuando no importa, el hecho de que me enamoré de ti es lo que interesa. _

_Aunque para mí, lo más importante es tú te hayas enamorado de mi. _

— Gracias —Susurró Ron en el oído de Hermione.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella confundida y separándose de él.

— Por enamorarte de mí.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su marido y lo besó, lento y fugaz, solo un rose.

— Tonto… —Susurró aun con sus labios a unos pocos centímetros de los de él.

— Te amo —Murmuró Ron lentamente sintiéndose un chiquillo de colegio en una primera declaración de amor.

— Te amo —Correspondió Hermione volviendo a besarlo sutil y lentamente, como ese primer beso que uno no recordaba hasta esa noche y que otra jamás supo que había sido realidad hasta esa noche.

_FIN_

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!!!**

**ah... creo que soy una romantica de pies a cabeza...  
estuvo tan cursi como lo pienso¿? o aun mucho mas¿? creo que comi mucha azucar ese dia  
pero debo decir que me encanta lo que escribi. amo este fic. fueron casi siete horas de arduo trabajo sin determe, pero no me importa haber dormido hasta las 4:30 de la mañana, valieron la pena, claro que si xD**

Oh, Oh!!!!

_NOTA DEL MOMENTO EXACTO EN QUE ACABE:_

_Ok, esto es demasiado..., ¿Cómo decirlo? Extraño, si, tal vez esa podría ser la palabra._

_Digamos esto. Son las 3:42 de la mañana del 26 de Diciembre del 2008; mmm… el fic esta terminado, solo falta revisión de ortografía, pulirlo y así._

_Y ¿De qué creen que me acabo de dar cuenta?_

_De que la historia que acabo de narrar de Ron dándose cuenta es de la madrugada de 26 de Diciembre. Y en este preciso momento es la madrugada del 26 de Diciembre ¿no es extraño? O estoy dramática o loca, o desquiciada, o yo que se, pero esto es extrañamente raro._

**Bueno sea como sea, amo mi fic.  
Espero que las abejan no se acerquen a su computadora, pueden que quieran tomar la miel de la pantalla xD**

**XOXO  
wendyrosita**

**PD... me encanto escribir en primera persona desde el POV del tonto de ROn, creo que lo hare mas seguido xD**


End file.
